The present invention relates to a rotary electric motor, particularly of the kind having two concentric rotors driven by one stator disposed concentrically therebetween. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stator for such a rotary electric motor.
The rotary electric motor of the above-described kind has already been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-78408 whose applicant is the same as the assignee of this application.